The Wrong Date
by GeekWithoutTheGlasses
Summary: You're made to go on a date that's all kinds of wrong, or are you just with the wrong person?


**THE WRONG DATE**

 **You're made to go on a date that's all kinds of wrong, or are you just with the wrong person?**

 **This is just a short story random idea. Everything belongs to universal.**

 **Becca's POV**

"Seriously Amy I cannot go on another one of your set ups, they are disastrous and quite frankly your taste in woman is disgusting. I mean look at me, you should be picking me the red headed types, not the brunette choir bashing type"

"Erm s'cuse me my taste is just fine thank you and yes you are going, no matter what you say. You have spent far too long playing the field Becca you need to find your Mrs Right, even you must have one"

"Oh haha very funny. It's not my problem every girl in town wants all up on this" I had a point I'm hot.

I know Fat Amy's got a point though. I'm 26 years old, work full time in some pretty decent music production company, earning money I can't really complain about. I get to go to all these fancy events and awards ceremonies yet I've always felt like something was missing. Yes it is Mrs Right but I'm not going to admit that to Miss cheesecake and I'm also not going to complain when I've got hot men and woman throwing themselves at me on a weekly basis; although I don't always wake up in a hungover state very impressed with myself. I guess beer goggles really are a thing.

As the days went by at work I really was looking forward to this date Amy had set up. Apparently she's a hot red head (they exist apparently), a bit taller than me, slim but 'womanly' whatever the hell that means and sweet. Sounds like my perfect woman to be honest although a sweet dancer would be great, like a winking beyonce shaker but that's wishful thinking I guess. But as excited as I was, like every other date I've ever gone on, I'm having second thoughts. What if I get there and she's an absolute psychopath, or is actually nothing like Fat Amy said it was just all to get me there. Ergh I don't know get yourself together Miss Mitchell I guess I'm going to have to find out. As I left my office, saying goodbye to these little dweebs I work with, I head home just in time to get myself ready and head out.

"Becca you look hot ok, stop faffing around with what you're wearing"

"Ok I know you've always wanted up on this but ya know you're not really my type" she just gave me a look out the corner of her eye, standing there with her hands on her hips.

"You sure about that Becca I'm blonde, hot and way out of your league girl" we both laughed at the fact that Fat Amy was pretty much the complete opposite of my type.

"Right go, go on. You look great. Red skirt looks great, black boots look great, leather jacket looks great, hair make up check. Have a good night Becca; go meet your girl that's gonna let your lady parts tingle. Go find the final note to your unfinished song."

"Too cheesy Amy, too cheesy."

* * *

So I'm in this bar with this really hot red head and I'm just not feeling it to be honest, like I'm sorry but who thinks it's a good idea to tell me about that time they got an STI whilst on a first date with someone, I'm sorry just no. If she thinks were getting jiggy with it after that little story, hell no.

"So um Katie isn't it?" the girl eagerly nodded like a poxy nodding dog in the back of an old beat down truck. "Right, so what do you do for a living then?"

"Oh I don't. I don't really like working Becca so I just live off my dad mostly"

"Mostly? What do you do the rest of the time?" great so this woman has no ambition, or dignity might be a better word.

"Oh my mum obviously. If one of them won't give me any money the other will." She said with the biggest grin on her face, what planet is this girl on.

For the next 2 hours she just went on and on about how she lives off her parents and the fact she has no intention to get out into the real world and live basically. She doesn't see how anyone would want to get a job, pay bills, rent, and college tuition fees and have nothing for themselves. I mean yeah life is hard, especially financially but you have to learn, it's the only way to get to the top. Live the life you've always wanted to live. Every 5 minutes as the bar tender walked passed I shouted for a vodka, on the rocks. He kind of got the hint after a while and just kept my glass full.

After she did actually ask all about me whom surprised me, I thought I was just going to have to spend the night listening to her and 'how wonderful her life is as a 28 year old teenager' coz that's basically what she is. But to be honest I wouldn't mind as there was this woman, sitting on a stool at the over end of the bar that I just couldn't help but stare at. There was something about her; taller, red head, blue eyes, looked smart, but like goofy smart, I liked it. She had that cute look about her but I also thought that if I looked into them eyes anymore she might just actually be able to seduce me from here; she was hot.

As the night went on I was getting more and more drunk and Katie was just talking more and more about her parents and their money which quite frankly I couldn't give two damns about.

"She's hot" oh shit I think Katie's talking to me.

"I'm sorry what?"

"The woman you've been staring at all night, she's hot"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm on a date with you Katie i…" she cut me off before I could even try and get myself out of this one.

"She also hasn't taken her eyes off of you either. Becca look, you're awesome you really are. You're a strong woman, independent but we're worlds about and you know it. I'm practically like a little kid compared to the life your living"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude Katie I just I didn't know how to tell you I basically feel like I'm on a date with a 16 year old girl. I mean that in the nicest way, if there is one"

"It's fine; if it's any consolation I've had a nice evening, thank you. Although you spoke for about 5 minutes, my bad."

"So im going to go call a cab, good night Becca." As she leaned in all I could think about is what on god earths was the STI she had as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Her names Chloe by the way."

I just smiled at her. "Good night Katie."

* * *

After Katie left the bar I spent the next hour wondering who this Chloe girl was. She was beautiful she really was. The bar tender started walking over to me with the biggest smirk on his face, as I sat unmoved from my stool at the bar.

Sliding a drink over to me, "It's from the red head at the end. Vodka on the rocks" I looked up at her and she had just the most incredible dimpled smile looking back at me, raising her glass to me, I done the same back, she winked. Oh god.

Oh sweet Jesus she was getting up, getting up and walking over in my direction.

"Hi"

"Hey, thank you for the drink" my god she looks incredible.

"May I?" she whispered as she gestured to the seat next to me.

"Of course. I'm Becca by the way."

"Chloe." She held her hand out for me to shake so I did. I was holding on for far too long so I quickly released her hand. We both just looked at each other as if we felt the same thing, like I don't know, I didn't want to let go. Get your shit together your Becca effin mitchell it was a freakin hand shake.

"So what's a really pretty girl like you doing left alone in a bar?"

"Let's just say 28 year old women who still live the life of a 13 year old girl isn't really my type"

"Oh so that was a date you were on then?" Chloe sounded pleased by this.

"Yeah, wouldn't really call it a date though. I'm sorry am I keeping you from meeting someone? I'm sure there's some fine young man on their way" god I hope not.

"No. Let's just say im fine right here" that smile my god. She's giving me butterflies and I've known her what 5 minutes, but I feel like I've known her 5 years already.

We spent the rest of the night talking; talking about anything and everything. Chloe was telling me all about how she's just graduated from Barden University with a degree in Russian Literature, she's pretty damn intelligent. She's currently working 2 jobs in order to fund herself after university. She's 25 years old, an only child and used to be lead vocalist in an acapella group at Barden. As well as all that she teaches dance classes to kids with her friend Aubrey on the weekends. All while doing this her life just doesn't feel complete, like she's missing that final piece to her puzzle. I know that feeling.

"So what about you Becca, you haven't told me an awful lot about yourself? Where are you at in your life right now?"

"Wow that's a good question Chlo" shit I thought, why did I just call her that. "I'm sorry that kind of just slipped out"

"It's cool I like it, I think we're going to be really fast friends anyway." that smile of hers is soon going to make me do things to her that are beyond my control, god.

* * *

"So um, this has been quite the evening Chloe" as I turned to face her by her front door.

"It's been quite the turn of events Becca. I actually had a really great night, I hope yours turned around slightly" she said with a hearty laugh, this chick.

"Ok. So um, I'm really drunk so im'a go now before I do something I think you'll regret."

"I don't think there's anything to regret that could happen next." She smirked.

As I leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek she moved her head and placed both her hands on either side of my face, leaning so slowly with them dimples very much on show, she kissed me like it was going to change everything. And I think it will.

"Goodnight Becca."

"Goodnight Chloe." Yeah I won't be moving very fast from this spot any time soon.

* * *

The whole way home I couldn't get the smile off my face, I didn't want too.

"So how'd it go bitch tits?"

"Jeeze, you made me jump. Why are you even still up?"

"Becca, it's like 2am. I'm not a 12 year old little squirt with a curfew. Spill."

"Let me guess by that smile and no words I set you up on like the best date?"

I couldn't even find the right words to explain it. "Yeah something like that Fat Amy. Or maybe the best date, just the wrong person." I said as i threw all my stuff on the sofa next to her.

I started to walk to the kitchen for a glass of water before bed.

"I'm sorry you've lost me there Becca"

"Put it this way, you're choice of date was diabolical, but fate I think had me in the right place."

"Yeah Bec you've gotta explain yourself here."

I just carried on walking to my room. "Becca why has a 'Chloe' text you saying it feels like you've completed her puzzle?"

"All you need to know Amy is she made my lady parts tingle, like really tingle. She could quite possibly be the final note to my unfinished song."

She beamed like she had just won unlimited supplies of cheesecake, "IM ORDERING MY WEDDING HAT!"

* * *

 **FINISHED**


End file.
